When the Princess meets the Past
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Back in the sequel I said I wouldn't do, Jack and Leticia join Blackbeard in the hunt for the Fountain of Youth. But what about Angelica? How does she know Leticia? And just what happens when they actually reach the Fountain?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I know I said I wouldn't do this but I did because I was watching 'On Stranger Tides' and reading the old Princess Pirate series and I had to! So here it is: the sequel I said I would not to do and caved because the fourth film grew on me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own Leticia – hands off! **

Captain Jack Sparrow, having successfully saved Joshamee Gibbs from hanging by the neck until dead, sat in the back of a carriage on the way out of London – to freedom.

"Now we're both heading for prison," Gibbs complained with a grimace. Jack waved his hands about dismissively, wondering why his first mate was such a pessimist.

"Not to worry – I paid off the driver. Ten minutes, we'll be outside London Town, horses waiting. Tonight, we'll make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship." He took a swig from the small flask of rum in his hand, wondering sadly what had become of his own beautiful ship and, by extension, his own beautiful lass.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked hopefully as he took the flask. Jack rolled his eyes at Gibbs.

"Exactly. I arrived in London Town just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows. Seeing as how you're still alive, I'd say it's all been very successful thus far." Gibbs took a swig from his flask in answer as Jack gazed at him in slight confusion. "What happened to you, Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere or otherwise engaged." The pair hadn't seen each other since Jack had begun his search for the Fountain of Youth after being abandoned in Tortuga. Hector Barbossa, slippery little bugger that he was, had stolen the _Black Pearl_ once again and sailed it away from Jack, taking someone very important with him. Gibbs then went on to inform Jack of the lack of news regarding the _Pearl_, bringing forth a concern that most believed he didn't possess.

"Then I hear a rumour: Jack Sparrow's in London with a ship and looking for a crew," Gibbs told Jack who frowned. That wasn't true. His ship had been nicked, along with his girl.

"Am not," he protested.

"But that's what I heard. Fact is, you're signing up men tonight – pub called the Captain's Daughter." When Gibbs went to take a swig of rum, Jack snatched it back.

"Am not!"

"Well, I thought it a bit odd. Then again, you've never been the most predictable of sorts." Jack was contemplating the thought of another Captain Jack Sparrow as the metal carriage trundled along loudly.

"Tell me something. There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?" It didn't sound very probable. Not many could imitate him convincingly. In fact, he could only really think of one that stood a chance and her dark haired self was elsewhere with Hector Barbossa. He thought of it as kidnapping, thievery, taking that which was his.

"An imposter," Gibbs suggested, breaking Jack away from his thoughts.

"Indeed. But an imposter with a ship," Jack answered slowly and Gibbs' eyes widened as realisation dawned.

"And in need of a crew."

"Which, as fate would have it, so am I."

"What about you, Jack? Last I heard you were Hell bent on finding the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?" Gibbs asked as he drew the map Jack had stolen from Barbossa away from Jack himself. Jack grabbed it back possessively.

"Circumstances arose and forced a compelling insight regarding discretion and valour." Jack's long winded explanation did nothing to throw Gibbs off.

"Meaning: ye gave up."

"I did not!" Jack outlined that he would one day taste the youthful waters. Gibbs just gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"Ye seem to be missing someone, Jack." Oh dear, Gibbs had entered the dangerous waters.

"Mister Gibbs, perhaps you don't remember being left in Tortuga with no ship. I myself do recall it and also seem to remember that the person to whom you are referring was on my stolen ship. Therefore, she is not here," Jack said defensively. Gibbs raised a thick eyebrow.

"Ye miss her." His statement made Jack take another swig of rum.

"So what if I do? But she's gone and I am going to continue living wiv or wivout her."

"Jack, yer a bad liar. I remember when ye thought she was dead and you yersel didn't want to go on livin'. That's stronger than anything ye've felt before." Jack chewed his lip nervously.

"And how do you propose I find her? She's not the most conspicuous of the ladies." Gibbs shook his head.

"Ye never were one to acknowledge yer feelings . . . except te her. Wonder what she'd think, seeing the man that claimed to love her giving up before he started lookin'." Jack was about to put a very good argument forward when the carriage halted abruptly. Unfortunately, the plan did not go how he foresaw and he found himself confronted with armed members of the Royal Navy. Perfect.

XXX

It was very hard to believe that the man in front of Jack was related to the one girl he'd ever known he would do anything for. King George was fat, wigged and wearing hideously yellow golden clothes. He was also very, very stupid and Jack wondered how his stolen girl had ever been educated. Jack shrugged airily as his shackles were removed and his proposition was listened to.

"You will be providing, then, a ship and a crew," Jack stated, throwing the clean, white napkin onto the floor. No wonder she had hated it here so much. Jack couldn't understand the lavish palace at all. Why would one prefer this over a ship, freedom and the sea?

"And a Captain." Jack grimaced. A captain meant taking orders, not giving them. This was something he was not used to and didn't want to become used to. The doors opened and Jack made a face of hatred and confusion. Hector Barbossa, the miscreant, hobbled into the room wearing a stupid grey wig, navy blue clothes and too much make-up. For reasons Jack couldn't think up, he also had one leg and was bowing extravagantly to the King. And he still had that scraggly beard!

"Afternoon sire," he greeted in an almost respectful voice. Jack straightened himself up, glaring at Barbossa harshly. If he was here, then where was-? "If I may be so bold – why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once." He hadn't changed a bit.

"Centre of my palace? Hardly," King whatsit said cockily. Jack didn't think he had the air for confidence, really.

"Hector," Jack greeted slightly scathingly. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer," Barbossa corrected with a violent shake of his head and a smug smile. "On a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the Crown." He played with his wig slightly but Jack believed there were more important issues to deal with besides the apparent lack of sense Barbossa had.

"As may be . . . but first, what has become of my beloved _Pearl_?" Jack asked, silently pleading for two answers as he laid his hands on the table and leant forward slightly, dreadlocks falling over his shoulders. Barbossa, judging by the look on his face, knew exactly what Jack was asking.

"I lost the _Pearl_ as I lost ma leg," Barbossa answered, slamming the wooden contraption onto the table and causing the King to jump. Jack felt rage pulse through him violently.

"Lost the _Pearl_?" Jack asked with barely contained anger.

"Aye. I defended her mightily enough but she be sunk nonetheless. No survivors." That's when Jack cracked and launched himself at his ex-first mate. Were it not for the meddlesome guards, he would have made sure Barbossa was lacking all his limbs, just as Jack now felt he had lost all his. She was gone for real this time. She would not be returned like she was when she was stabbed.

"Except for someone I believe you know," King George said in his proper English voice, gesturing to two guards near the doors. Jack was too busy glaring daggers at Barbossa and wishing to run him through to pay attention to the chained and protesting prisoner brought into the room.

"Let go of me, you bastards!" It wasn't possible. That voice. Jack looked away from a smirking Barbossa to the manacled woman now struggling beside a relatively angry looking King George.

"She survived," Jack breathed.

"Aye, Jack, I wouldn't be letting something that important escape so easily. Not when she wanted to see ye so much again," Barbossa said but Jack wasn't paying attention to him. He was watching the woman carefully. Her long, dark hair had grown so it reached past her elbows, almost to the delicate hips he loved to rest his hands on. Her skin was tanned, like it should have been after many hours on a ship in the sun. She'd grown ever-so-slightly and Jack was very displeased to note that she was, once again, skin and bones (although slightly less than previous times they'd been reunited). She was dressed in a white, off the shoulder top that was tighter than normal and secured with a thick, red leather strap detailed with silver. He smirked. She always had preferred silver. Her legs were covered in tight black breeches and she wore heeled leather boots with silver buckles up the side. All in all, she looked like the pirate he'd remembered her to be, one that her father loathed. His staring was halted when she flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder and her Caribbean Sea coloured eyes looked directly into his.

"Jack," she whispered, a wide smile spreading across her beautiful face. Jack grinned back roguishly.

"Leticia."

**The bit that really made me want to do it was the King George bit as I remembered that he's Leticia's father. Unfortunately, I cut that bit out. Things liven up a bit when we see the meeting of Angelica. I'll update in two days. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Leticia and Angelica

**Chapter Two**

**Now we find out what happened to Leticia.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Leticia.**

Leticia Hanover was not a woman who liked her family. Nor was she a woman who liked being kidnapped. After Barbossa had sailed off, leaving her love behind in Tortuga, she'd been locked in the brig for over a week because of the angry outburst she'd had that had almost cost Barbossa his head. When she'd eventually calmed down and been let out, she had realised that Barbossa was not as bad as he may have seemed. He had taken care of her, made sure she did nothing that Jack wouldn't have liked and that sat just fine with her. What did not sit well with her was the fact that Jack wasn't there and she had no one to occupy her time as she so wished. Then Blackbeard had attacked the _Pearl_ and Leticia had stared in horror as Jack's pride and joy sunk to the bottom of the ocean. She had screamed when Barbossa cut his leg off and disappeared and she was held on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. She looked the dark Blackbeard in the eye as he raised his sword threateningly.

"No!" cried a female voice. Startled, Leticia turned to see a stunning woman rushing towards them and halting Blackbeard's sword. She had long brown hair, similar to Leticia's herself, yet slightly shorter. They were also very similar outfits, much to Leticia's intrigue. The new woman with a Spanish accent had a white, off the shoulder top with a thick black strap around her stomach. Unlike Leticia's breeches, this woman's were dark brown instead of black and her boots had golden buckles. She also had a hat that was much more tasteful than Barbossa's with an attractive feather. There was a sword and a pistol strapped to her waist. "You cannot, father! Do not kill her!" Well, that was interesting.

"Not that I am very desperate to be on the receiving end of that steel death trap he calls a sword, but why can't he kill me?" Leticia asked, receiving a jerk from the questionable smelling sailor holding her in a tight grasp. The woman turned to Leticia, brown eyes beseeching.

"Leave her father, she is the Princess of England," the woman begged and Leticia groaned. Blackbeard raised a thick, black eyebrow at me and his grimy teeth were bared in a threatening smirk.

"If that is a reason for keeping me alive, please spare me and run me through," she stated and the woman looked gobsmacked. Blackbeard lowered his sword.

"I do not question you, Angelica. Release the girl and let her swim to shore," he ordered before stomping off to his cabin. Angelica turned to the man . . . thing holding Leticia who let go immediately and walked off.

"Thanks, I guess. No offence, but I hope we don't meet again given your relations with the man holding the large sword," Leticia said gratefully. She smiled slightly.

"You are the Princess, yes?" she asked and said woman grimaced.

"Unfortunately, yes. But only one person in any world has the right to use that title with me." Pain shot through her as she thought of Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," she replied and Leticia's jaw fell open. How did she know? She analysed her carefully and groaned.

"Oh bloody hell, what did he do to you?" she asked, waiting to find out how Jack had broken this woman.

"He seduced me and he used me. I will not forget it," she growled and the pirate princess winced. "But you, you he truly loves. And I hear that you actually got him to say it." Leticia gaped.

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we? I haven't actually seen him in a while. Do you hate me?"

"No, Leticia. I do not hate you. Jack is another story."

"He brings out that reaction in people. Anyway, I better go before your dearest father gets too far from land. Goodbye, Angelica."

"Te deseo lo mejor, la princesa," she said and Leticia smirked.

"Y le doy las gracias, Angélica," she replied before jumping onto the railing. With that, she leapt off the ship and dove into the water below, swimming towards land.

XXX

That led to Leticia being captured by her father. She had been there for what felt like forever when she was dragged in front of her father and Jack had been stood there. Typically, she had then escaped with Jack (she would never know how he got her out of those shackles), lost him in the streets and ended up in a pub called the Captain's Daughter.

"Captain Leticia," a familiar voice greeted. Grinning widely, she spun around to face Captain Teague. Looking just like an older version of his son, his dreadlocks were accompanied by many charms and he wore a bandana. A long red coat covered most of the paraphernalia that Leticia knew was there and he wore big black boots. His weathered face was sporting a smile for her.

"Captain Teague," she replied, sticking out her hand to shake his waiting one. Again, just like his son, many rings adorned his fingers. "I do believe Jack should be arriving promptly. I'll be hanging around. Nice to see you again, sir." And Leticia skulked away as Teague waltzed over to the doorway, returning with a slightly smoking gun and Jack. When Teague disappeared, Leticia took his seat just as Jack turned back from watching the singing sailors nearby. He looked stunned.

"Ah, Leticia! Ye made it."

"Jack, I was here first. Now come on, darling, we must find you and retrieve you," she stated, sticking out her hand. He took it with a smirk and she led him over to a singing sailor.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid-."

"I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold," she finished in a soft singing voice. Jack squeezed her hand lightly as the singing sailor looked up.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted with a leering smile. Leticia smiled back flirtatiously as she felt Jack disappear behind her.

"Where be Jack Sparrow?" she asked and he nodded to a door that had just opened.

"Through there, love. Be careful though, I hear he has a thing for the ladies." She grinned at him and waltzed forward, feeling Jack once again appear behind her. Leticia closed the door behind them.

"You've stolen me and I'm here to take meself back," Jack said, drawing his sword as a figure appeared, looking just like him. Leticia watched, bored, as they fought their way around the large room. "Only one person alive knows that move," he said at the end of the fight. Then, to her utter horror, he whirled the person around and kissed them.

"Jack," Leticia whimpered, feeling betrayed as they broke apart.

"Always wanted to do that. Hello Angelica."

"Hello Jack. I do not think your girlfriend appreciated your greeting," Angelica replied as she peeled off the various pieces of facial hair. Jack spun to face Leticia's glaring blue eyes looking sheepish.

"Ah, you see-."

"I don't want to hear it Jack. I know what you two are like," she cut him off snippily, going to join Angelica. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" he asked and she shared a look with the Spanish woman.

"Yes, Jack. We met a while ago," Angelica answered briefly. Feeling slightly furious at Jack for kissing her, Leticia decided not to let him in on her true identity as Blackbeard's daughter and let them talk.

Jack POV

Jack was very confused. How did they know each other? Why did they know each other? He didn't consider it good fortune for Angelica, woman of his past who had created some sort of feelings in him, to know Leticia, woman of his present whom he loved very much and had just seen him kiss the woman of his past. No, it was not good fortune at all.

"I am touched at this most sincerest form of flattery." He used his sword to lift off the hat on Angelica's head. Leticia snatched it away. "But why?"

"You were the only pirate I thought I would pass for," Angelica answered as she removed her wig. Leticia seemed to find this amusing.

"I don't count?"

"I needed someone better known." Leticia, adorably, looked caught between offence and acceptance. Seemingly deciding on acceptance, she shrugged and Jack returned attention to the other brunette woman. He tried hard not to see the similarities, wondering vaguely if he'd picked Leticia because she looked like Angelica or because she was different to Angelica.

"That is not a compliment," Jack said in reference to the earlier statement of passing for him. Leticia rolled her beautiful eyes and he realised that it was because she was different to Angelica. That and she was so very special. Yes, the brunette he'd known so many years ago had been the first to spark feelings within him. But the ones he held for Leticia were far stronger. Yet she didn't seem to be all too thrilled with him at that moment. Jack, probably digging himself a bigger hole, ripped Angelica's coat open to reveal her rather impressive chest.

"Don't worry, Jack. I forgave you a long time ago." Her eyes travelled briefly to Leticia before she pulled off the moustache she was still wearing.

"For what? Leaving you?"

"Recall, I left you."

"That's interesting. How the hell did that happen?" Leticia asked suddenly, causing the other brunette to smirk. Jack was very sceptical about this. A lot of his past could come out – things he didn't particularly like the thought of Leticia hearing.

"When one infiltrates a Spanish convent, you know they're bad news." Leticia rolled her eyes at the words 'Spanish convent'.

"I do not want to know what you were doing there. Never tell me," she ordered. Jack shrugged and returned his attention to the conversation at hand, following Angelica around the room as they continued speaking. She attempted to gain information on the Fountain but he wasn't having it.

"Milady, I see unseamanlike fellows of an officious looking nature." All three of them moved forward to see what the sailor was on about. Leticia swore a little.

"Daddy's sheep have arrived." Jack looked at her funny whilst Angelica mimicked him. "They follow him around like sheep. And they smell." Angelica smirked before they hid. Something told Jack that the fight would be interesting.

XXX

"What do you know?" Angelica asked as all three ended up on land completely soaked. Jack tried very hard not to stare at Leticia's chest, where her shirt had gone slightly see-through. When his little control broke, he was disappointed to note that the interesting sights were covered by fabric underneath the shirt.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices circa Ponce de Leon?" Jack asked as he emptied out his boot of water. Leticia was sneezing occasionally nearby, chocolate locks dripping water everywhere.

"No," Angelica replied with a flicker of her eyebrow.

"Thought not."

"Why?"

"I hear stories. Rumours." Leticia hissed.

"He's talking about the bloody ritual." Jack missed it when Leticia didn't swear so much. The swearing always meant she was angry. At him.

"I am aware of the ritual." Jack was now interested.

"What is it? What is required?" Something hit the back of his neck and he heard Leticia gasp.

"A mermaid, Jack," Angelica replied before his world went black.

**Hm, so Angelica knows Leticia. That is unexpected. Anyway, for this story, I want you all to know that Angelica just hates Jack and there is no romantic interest (anymore). Ok? Ok. See you in two days. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. On Board

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Leticia.**

"The first mate is a she?" Jack asked Scrum as they worked on the sails. After waking up with no memory as to how he got onto _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and no recollection of what happened to Leticia, he had realised that Scrum was very good for information, despite the fact that he was of low position. Jack knew his voice was slightly shocked but he couldn't really argue. Had the _Black Pearl_ still been in his possession, he would have most likely had Leticia as his first mate – something Gibbs wouldn't have been too happy about. The stomping of boots of the feminine sort drew his attention away from the sailor that Leticia had sung along with and he looked up at the helm. For once, Jack found himself with his jaw fully hanging open. Not only was Angelica standing there looking very comfortable but Leticia was right next to her! And she was wearing a coat that was all too attractive on her in a beautiful shade of dark red, almost black. And she had a hat on! The hat itself was a deep black with only a small feather but Jack found himself shaking his head. When and where had Leticia procured these items that she normally stayed far away from?

"Steady as she goes," Angelica ordered the . . . zombie steering.

"Scrum, which one be the first mate?" Jack asked and Scrum looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Honestly, Jack felt like it had disappeared as soon as he saw his Princess in a coat and hat.

"The one who imitated you, o' course. The Princess is simply an added threat," he answered and Jack glared at him.

"Don't be calling Leticia that unless you want a bullet in your brain, son," he warned and Scrum nodded weakly, returning to his work. Jack copied him, not wanting to be attacked by the various zombies walking around the large ship. But his eyes remained riveted on Leticia as his hands worked of their own accord. Just what had happened that allowed her to walk freely around the _Queen Anne's Revenge_? And what was she talking to his ex about?

Leticia POV

"My father has allowed you to walk freely," Angelica informed a confused Leticia. This woman seemed to have a knack for throwing her off guard.

"Um . . . why?" she asked as she pulled on the comfortable coat Angelica had given her. She didn't normally wear coats unless it was Jack's and she was cold. But the red material was attractive and Leticia wanted it. The hat was pushing the boundaries a bit but she thanked herself that it was more down to Earth than Barbossa's old one and donned it anyway.

"I talked him into it. Besides, you do not know how to sail and I certainly wouldn't want you in the brig," Angelica answered as she eyed Leticia, who found herself jealous of the Spanish accent.

"How you know I can't sail far exceeds my knowledge but I'll take it nonetheless. What about Jack? What happens to him?" Leticia asked carefully. After the zombie thing had knocked Jack out and not her, she had wondered what would happen to her partner since Angelica had told her she wouldn't be stabbed with a dart too.

"You will see," said woman answered cryptically. Not wanting to push her luck because Blackbeard was bloody terrifying, she followed the first mate out to the helm and looked over the bustling crew. Her bright blue eyes, the colour of the sea she missed dearly and not the one underneath the ship currently, finally landed on Jack. It was strange to see him actually working but she found herself impressed and attracted to the new Jack.

"Steady as she goes," Angelica ordered as Jack watched them both. Leticia did not give any acknowledgement that she had noticed him, instead turning to her new ally. She couldn't really call Angelica a friend yet.

"Do you still love him?" she asked quietly and took some satisfaction from the other brunette's stunned expression. Angelica turned to her with a sour face, hand on her sword. Leticia's hand automatically shot to her own weapon. She had only a small idea of Angelica's skill with a blade but it was enough to know that she was a tough opponent.

"Why would you ask that? Jealous?" she asked scathingly and Leticia shrugged.

"You could say that, I suppose. I just want to know my competition." Angelica sighed, turning back to analyse her frenzied workers as Leticia watched.

"Even if I was, it would not matter. Jack's heart lies with you, it always will." Leticia felt a surge of sympathy. Angelica may have been a threatening and sly creature, but she still had feelings.

"But he felt for you once, didn't he? That's why he broke your heart. He loved you and left anyway." Leticia wondered if the same would happen to her.

"I believe he did. But what may have been love pales in comparison to what you two have with one another. You are not the one that should be jealous, I am." And Angelica stomped off to the lower deck, leaving a rather shell shocked Leticia behind.

"Should I be scared?" she asked the quartermaster who was steering. He growled slightly and Leticia scrambled away to be elsewhere on the ship.

XXX

That night, Leticia was sound asleep when she felt a familiar weight on her bed and groggily opened her ocean blue eyes. A gentle hand moved the stray strands of hair out of her face and she looked up at Jack's gorgeous face. His index finger stroked along her cheekbone, bringing so many memories back.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked softly, looking into the addictive and seductive pools of chocolate that he called eyes.

"I, love, am making sure that you are still the same."

"In other words: you want to make sure I am not on Blackbeard's side," she stated casually. Jack looked falsely contemplative before nodding.

"Yes." Leticia wasn't paying attention any more, though. His eyes were drawing her in like a maelstrom and she couldn't take it anymore. But before she could act, Jack did it instead. For the first time in many months, she could feel his lips against hers. They didn't beg for entrance, their tongues were tangled together instantly. Jack's hands travelled to her waist then lower to her knee, bringing it up around his hip. She made an excited noise and eagerly pressed herself into him as his lips travelled along her jaw line and down her neck, placing little kisses along her collarbone. Her head tilted back slightly in ecstasy as he began nibbling lightly.

"God, I've missed you Jack," she whispered and moaned as one of his hands cupped her bottom. His lips travelled back to her neck and he sucked the spot, causing her to arch into him, grabbing his dreadlocks in her fist. Then, through the haze that her brain had become, Leticia heard the sounds of battle.

"Leticia!" she heard a Spanish voice call. Jerking away from Jack violently and standing up quickly, Leticia drew her boots on and her belt of weapons.

"You have no idea what you've done," she whispered harshly. She knew now that Jack didn't believe Blackbeard was onboard. She was very hurt by Jack's advances as well in the situation he had clearly administered. "Next time you want to distract me – don't! I would rather you didn't kiss me and make such advances on me if only to keep me away from deck." And with watering eyes, Leticia left the room, ignoring the call of 'Princess' from behind her. Leticia bolted out on deck, drawing her sword in preparation although not really intending to fight anyone. She slid through various battles, ducked from swords and jumped over people, zombies or barrels. She watched as a furious Angelina fought against five sailors holding her then felt an arm wrap around her neck and shrieked angrily as she was pulled backwards. Her sword clattered to the ground as Jack reached the top of the stairs.

"The ship is ours!" he proclaimed, spreading his arms. Leticia fought against her captors as the doors behind Jack opened threateningly. Blackbeard walked slowly out, looking every bit as terrifying as Leticia remembered and Jack slowly moved away – much the same as he had when confronted with his father at the meeting of the Brethren Court. She was dropped as Blackbeard surveyed everyone and she snatched her sword up, sheathing it slowly. Angelica came up behind her and pulled her towards the stairs, past Jack but not to the top as Blackbeard gave a speech in his low voice.

"What be that, first mate?" he asked Angelica.

"Mutiny, Captain," Angelica answered instantly.

"Princess?" he asked and Angelica's fingers pinching her wrist warningly stopped her from growling at his use of her title.

"Mutiny, sir," she replied and he dropped his hand away from his ear (or beard which is what it looked like to her).

"Aye – mutiny," Blackbeard stated. Leticia wondered what would happen. "Mutineers HANG!" he cried a while later, brandishing his sword and causing Leticia to gulp as the crew members were strung up by their legs, arms or waists through ropes acting magically. She watched as Jack did what he always did, a clergyman told him off, Angelica saved both Jack and the church member then Blackbeard set the cook alight.

"Princess . . ." Jack began after it was all over but Leticia glared at him and Angelica fingered her sword warningly.

"I don't want to hear it Jack," Leticia told him angrily, storming off after flipping her hair in his face.

**Just so you know, Angelica is jealous of their relationship – not Leticia. Anyway, I find myself a little disappointed. After the excellent response to the first three in this series, this one kind of flopped. I won't beg for reviews. But it would be nice. Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Sorry

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Leticia though.**

"You seem to have a knack for annoying your girlfriend, Jack," Angelica stated as she walked up on deck. Candles lit up the deck and Scrum was playing music nearby. Jack was straddling a cannon and holding two golden goblets. He was frowning.

"You are not the one that's meant to be here," he said, scowling slightly. Angelica smirked.

"No, Jack, I know. The Princess-." She was cut off by a sharp glare directed at her by Jack. "Leticia does not want to see you, Jack. You used her to distract her and I know what she feels." Jack, much to Angelica's shock, looked guilty.

"Angelica, darling, I know I hurt you but would you do me the favour of getting my dear Leticia up here?" he asked, approaching slowly. Angelica glanced at the scrap of lace tied around his wrist and rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember St Dominique? I tried to kill you then and I will again. I will not allow you to play with her like you played with me. I would wish that on no one." Jack looked slightly taken aback then gave her a suspicious look.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you would want Leticia dead and gone given her high ranking with me." Angelica sighed.

"No, Jack, I do not wish her dead. I cannot say the same for you. I promise you nothing." And she stomped below deck to get Leticia. She liked the Princess and did not wish harm to her. She realised that making her go to see Jack was perhaps harming her but she also knew that Leticia would hurt Jack right back if she wanted to. So Angelica went to get Leticia in order to give Leticia what she knew she wanted most.

"You're out of your mind," Leticia argued when Angelica arrived in her quarters. Having expected this, Angelica simply shrugged.

"Just go, Princesa. You will not regret it." And so Leticia stomped away angrily and Angelica simply shook her head in amusement. They were truly in love. And crazy.

XXX

"I'm impressed with the lengths you'll go to to prove you're not an evil bastard," Leticia commented as she came up on deck. She had borrowed one of Angelica's tops that much resembled her usual one but was red. She'd changed the leather strap that covered her stomach to a black one with silver detailing and her hair was swept to the side, held in place by a piece of scrap material. Jack rose from his position on a cannon and approached her, holding out a golden goblet of rich red wine.

"Princess, I am sorry that you feel I used you back in yer cabin. But that was not the case! Now we can drink and be merry," he replied hopefully. Leticia did not take the goblet and she did not smile.

"That may not be the case, Jack but you still did it. And I will not be one of the many prostitutes you have or still do associate with and I will not be abandoned like Angelica who I happen to like," she replied, finally taking the goblet and drinking a mouthful.

"I am not going to abandon ye, love."

"You left me in Tortuga." She knew it was a stupid attack and she knew that Jack had not left her intentionally but she was angry and upset.

"Ye very well know-."

"I know that I know! You just anger me, Jack! I don't want to be treated like a common whore!" she finally cried, swigging the rest of her wine. Jack placed his own goblet down and brought both his hands up to her face, gently making her look him in the eye. His orbs begged for forgiveness.

"I thought we established long ago that you are very, very different. You are not like them and I am most certainly not stupid enough to treat you like Angelica."

"I look like her, have you noticed?" She knew that her comment had thrown Jack off by his startled expression.

"Your eyes are blue, hers are not. Your hair has lovely golden tones in the sunlight whereas hers does not. Your skin is darker than hers slightly. You may see similarities, but I see differences. I see my Princess when I look at you, love, not Angelica," he said in an assured tone. Leticia swallowed and she wrapped her arms up around his neck. The music that Scrum was playing spiked slightly into a more rhythmic tune and Jack moved quickly, pulling her into his chest as his hands lightly traced down her sides and around her waist. He spun her out then in again so her back was against his chest and they were moving at the same time.

"Jack, you better not be seducing me to learn about the Fountain of Youth," she said softly as Jack turned her again and lowered her down so her head was almost touching the deck. Upon a musical urge from Scrum, he whipped her back up then lowered her onto deck again, lying her flat, holding her hand.

"I promise you that I am seducing you for no other reason than that I love you, Princess. But knowing about the ritual might get you an added bonus," he hinted, kneeling down so he was bent over her sexily. Leticia licked her lips tantalizingly to tease him and his eyes darkened with lust, much to her satisfaction. She turned them over so that she was straddling him and pressed herself against his chest, placing her mouth at his ear.

"You need agua de la fuente in the two chalices. The rasgar de una sirena is in one cup-." Jack's hand over her mouth silenced her.

"You are speaking Spanish, love. If ye keep doing that, I may think you're Angelica." Despite the fact that he was teasing, she bit him harshly before continuing in all English.

"The tear of a mermaid goes in one cup and takes the life of the one who drinks from the other cup." Jack jerked into sitting position as Leticia stroked his face, knowing she was driving him mad.

"We need a sacrifice?" Leticia glared at him.

"I have no intention of drinking from that fountain, mark my words. And when you're older and I'm dead, you'll understand why," she joked. Jack scowled at her.

"Love-."

"This isn't about you drinking the waters, Jack. I told you the ritual and now it is my turn." And she pressed her lips to his. Hands wondered, backs arched and tongues danced as they rolled around on deck. In the back of her mind, Leticia noted that the music had stopped and she sincerely hoped that it was because Scrum had left and not because he was watching. Opening her eyes briefly, she noticed Scrum's absence and enveloped herself in the kiss once more, letting her eyes close softly. Jack's hands were everywhere and finally settled on her chest and she moaned. This seemed to make Jack realise something and he pulled away a hair's breadth from his new position on top of her.

"As much as I would love to do this here and now, I don't particularly like the idea of it happening on the deck of Blackbeard's ship. Or on Blackbeard's ship at all really." Leticia huffed but realised he was right. They both sat up so that Leticia was once again straddling Jack and she trailed her fingers along the exposed part of his chest.

"I love you, Jack." He smirked slightly.

"I love you too, Princess."

Leticia went back to bed that night with a wide smile on her face and slightly swollen lips.

**I don't have much to say really besides I'm sorry it's short. Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Jump or Shoot

**Chapter Five**

**Here it is! I changed to first person POV because I kept doing it unintentionally.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Leticia though so HANDS OFF! **

"White cap Bay is surprisingly not white," I commented as I clambered out of my rowboat, Angelica and Blackbeard following. I looked around the tall, dark rocks, rickety wooden bridges and light sand that glowed in the dark night. Glancing up, I saw the new moon, knowing it was perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear (according to Angelica). Once again, the female first mate had made me change and I was wearing my own white top again with red leather strap over my black breeches and silver buckled boots.

"We shall go and see about light. The Princess will stay here and watch carefully," Blackbeard ordered. One glance at his massive weapon and I turned to watch the black sea without complaining. One boat remained out there: bait. Jack came and placed an arm around my shoulder, watching too. "Sparrow!" Blackbeard called and Jack followed the group going up the lighthouse after placing a kiss on my cheek. I stared down at the sand as the gentle waves lapped it up. A long net lay ready to capture any poor mermaid that swam into its clutches and I found myself wondering why the hell I was on this mission. It didn't take very long to figure out. I was scared of Blackbeard and I personally didn't want to die. Besides that, I hadn't had much choice once Jack was taken. I wasn't about to lose him AGAIN! So I was journeying to the Fountain of Youth where Jack would drink the waters and live for however long the person he sacrificed had lived. I wondered vaguely who he would take the years from and prayed it wasn't, by accident or planning, me. I also wondered what would happen when I was old and decrepit then died. It was a strange thought and kind of morbid so I satisfied myself with watching the sailors being used for bait further out in the ocean. The lighthouse was in full use and beaming down on the poor men in an eerie manner. I could hear them all singing to attract the mermaids as everyone returned from the tower and Jack wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look deep in thought," he informed me and I shrugged offhandedly.

"I'm not really. I was just . . . drifting," I lied slightly. Jack didn't seem to notice. He was analysing the shore too.

A while later (a long while later) I noticed movement from the boat and saw a pale figure hanging onto the side. She looked to have long blonde hair and I knew she was a mermaid. Soon, more mermaids gathered around the sailors and I noticed a crewmember who I highly suspected to be Scrum being led over the edge of the boat. That's when the fight began. Mermaids leapt out of the water, sailors yelled and fought back and the boat was splintered marginally. Explosions in the water told me that other sailors had lit up the gunpowder barrels, just as the net was ordered into the water. Silence reigned . . . until those holding the net were dragged into the water by ropes of seaweed.

"Retreat all to land, for your lives!" Jack yelled, breaking away from me and some began to comply.

"Cowards, back in the water! There be no refuge on land, on my word!" Blackbeard called, shooting at a scrambling sailor.

"Let them be! They don't deserve to die like this!" I shrieked and he turned his pistol on me. Jack yanked me out of the way but the dangerous captain did not fire.

"Ye be keeping your tongue in yer head, Princess. Or there'll be trouble." And he turned back to the water.

"Do not do that again," Jack warned in a whisper and I rolled my eyes, not replying. Lots of eerie shrieking caught my attention and Jack and I looked up, seeing an army of mermaids heading straight for us.

"Oh bugger," I commented. Their ropes latched onto the bridge we were on and pulled hard, causing Angelica to almost hit the water. I scrambled around, grabbing her hand to pull her up but another rope latched onto her ankle and she was dragged backwards again. I held as tightly to her hand as possible as Jack sliced the rope and I helped her back onto the jetty. Then Jack did the insane. He took off for the lighthouse, leaping over snatching mermaid hands and losing his sword.

"Is he out of his mind!?" Angelica hissed and I shrugged.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow," I said by way of answer. Just when I was wondering what he was about to do, the fire in the lighthouse flared up. "Sodomita," I swore. "Duck!" I yelled, shoving Angelica out of the way and following straight after as the top of the lighthouse exploded and Jack leapt into the water.

"Ese hijo de puta estúpida! Podría haber matado a todos!" Angelica cried as we righted ourselves.

"That's very true. But it's stopped attracting mermaids," I pointed out.

"We've got one!" Yes and it turned out to be a slightly delirious Scrum. The search was on for a live mermaid and we found one next to the clergyman. His sword was just released from her tail as the net was placed over her head and she hissed venomously.

"Did everyone see that because I will not be doing it again?" Jack called as he came out of the water. I ran over to him and checked for new wounds.

"I'm very impressed," I told him, kissing him briefly before making my way back to the ship. I could practically feel Jack smirking behind me.

XXX

"Just as I thought. Not this way!" Jack called as we all broke through the thick green leaves. I swallowed nervously as I took in the very, very long drop off the edge of the cliff we found ourselves on. An angry Angelica stomped past me to stand by Jack.

"This is the way, isn't it?" she demanded. She really didn't like him.

"Yes, but we should go around to the east."

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices." I sighed loudly.

"We'll circle back."

"There is no time."

"You're the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid." Blackbeard circled around the pair to stand next to me. Despite the fact that he terrified me, I looked to see if he was exasperated as I was. He was.

"Well the mutiny didn't help."

"You walk like a girl."

"You would know."

"For God's sake, spare me this agony!" I finally yelled, causing everyone to look at me. I didn't care. "Just shut up." Jack opened his mouth. "_Both_ of you."

"Someone must go," Blackbeard told us. Angelica instantly looked worried.

"You mean . . . split up?" she asked nervously and I raised an eyebrow at Blackbeard.

"You mean jump?" Jack asked and I gritted my teeth. "This I cannot wait to see." He looked at Angelica with a somewhat gleeful expression.

"What if I jumped?" I asked and he glared.

"Not a chance."

"Sparrow will go. Find the ship, retrieve the chalices," Blackbeard ordered. Jack's face was a picture but I eyed the long jump cautiously. It didn't look very likely that he would survive that fall. Angelica's head whipped back and forth between Jack and Blackbeard.

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" she asked and I nodded. She had a point. Jack stepped forward with an 'innocent' expression on his face.

"Yes, what makes you think he will come back?" he asked and I sighed loudly again. He was just trying to avoid jumping – not that I blamed him.

"We cannot trust him, father. I will go," Angelica insisted and I shrugged.

"Or I'll do it," I put in. Jack shook his head adamantly at that suggestion.

"She'll go," Jack said eagerly. Angelica walked away, handed her things to Scrum then began running for the edge. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see her jump. I heard her collide with something and nervously uncovered my eyes to see Blackbeard pushing her away from the edge. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How much farther to the Fountain?" Blackbeard asked and Jack informed him as such. "You will go," Blackbeard ordered when Jack was done, stealing his compass. Jack approached the edge and looked down. I grabbed the nearest thing (a tree branch which splintered in my tight grip) and watched him fearfully.

"You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place with the sudden urge to jump? I don't have it," he said and I swallowed, scared out of my wits. Blackbeard raised his pistol to Jack's head and I squeaked.

"I need those chalices," Blackbeard said and I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement.

"Shoot – save me the bother of the fall," Jack replied and I shook my head quickly.

"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill her." And his pistol moved to the centre of my chest. I gulped.

"I have already survived a gunshot and a sharp, sharp blade. What makes you think I won't this time?" I asked with more confidence than I had. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow and moved the pistol.

"How about to the head?" he asked and I sighed in concession, knowing it was pointless. I let my eyes drift to Jack who looked slightly sick and was glaring at the pistol harshly.

"If I jump . . . will I survive?" Jack asked the quartermaster nervously. Doing something with a Jack-like doll that I didn't understand, it was revealed that he would survive after throwing the doll over the cliff. Blackbeard moved his finger to the trigger threateningly and Jack leapt off the edge. I screamed and ran over, looking down just as he collided with the water below. Ten seconds later, he rose to the surface and started moving. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well played father," Angelica complimented.

"Yes, bloody brilliant," I snarled before stomping away.

**I'm warning you now: there are only nine chapters in this story! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Thanks! Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Jack's Back

**Chapter Six**

**It's a bit short, yes. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia and you can't have her.**

The skeletons of dead mermaids were not pleasant to look at and I felt dreadfully sorry for poor Syrena. But I wasn't about to argue against it or I would end up like Philip who was lying in a ditch somewhere.

"You are confident?" Blackbeard asked Angelica who looked like she was warring with herself.

"Yes, I am a woman. So is she," she answered, avoiding eye contact and walking off. Blackbeard looked at me.

"What? I would have cried already so there's no point in asking me," I scoffed before following Angelica, marvelling at the intense stupidity I had just displayed. Who the hell was crazy enough to be cheeky to Blackbeard of all people?

Jack POV

After finding out where the thieving Spanish were camped out and somehow finding himself teaming up with Barbossa, Jack walked along with his first mate through the dark forest.

"What's your play Jack, throwing in with Barbossa?" Gibbs demanded as Jack dodged various trees. What an awkward question. Gibbs was really pushing the boundaries lately and every time it seemed to involve Leticia.

"There is a girl . . . a female . . . of the opposite sex," he answered cryptically and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"When is there not? But in this case, Leticia might be put out if she discovers-."

"Perhaps I should say 'damsel'." Gibbs looked shocked.

"You're rescuing a damsel? That's a bit different from Leticia who is certainly not in need of any help bar that git Charles." Jack glowered at the mention of the man who had beaten his Leticia into being a quiet, slightly helpless woman. Of course, that was before she had been reunited with Jack and returned to her old self.

"I'm talking about Leticia, you cretin." Gibbs eyed him carefully then his eyes widened.

"Ye found her?" Jack nodded in answer.

"Yes, I found her. She had been captured by the King and I took her with me when I made my escape. But that is not the point. There is another too."

"Jack-." Jack's first mate sounded very disappointed.

"No, no, no not like that."

"Then what, Jack?"

"I may have caused the other some manner of harm many moons ago."

"Out with it."

"Gibbs, this is the woman from Seville," Jack said as they made a turning into a denser population of plant life. Gibbs was leaning forward slightly as he waited for the news.

"Ah, you pretended to love her then you left her and broke her heart," Gibbs stated and Jack waved his hands and shook his head as they stopped.

"Worse. I may have had, briefly, mind you . . . stirrings," Jack finally admitted. His accomplice looked confused and the deep frown on his face showed it.

"Stirrings?"

"Stirrings."

"What? Like . . . feelings, you mean?" Gibbs asked in bewilderment, like he couldn't understand. Jack hurried to correct him.

"No, no, no, not quite all the way to feelings. More like . . . alright, feelings damn you," Jack conceded, wondering vaguely what Leticia was doing at that moment.

"And you left her still. That's low." Jack glared at him. "And how does Leticia feel about these feelings? As I am assuming this woman is around somewhere."

"Leticia knows that there are no feelings whatsoever for this woman anymore. And she has befriended said woman. I do not think it wise but who am I to argue with her?" Jack shuddered at the thought.

"Leticia has befriended the woman whose heart you broke many moons ago? Jack, ye be screwed." Jack, who had begun walking away, stopped briefly.

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically before moving off again. He had already known Leticia and Angelica becoming friends was a bad idea although they got on. But Leticia had found out about his past – and he considered anything behind him to be behind him. As demonstrated during their meeting on deck, Leticia feared the same treatment. But she was not of his past and he hoped she wouldn't be. He had sworn before that he would give up rum before letting her slip through his fingers and he would continue to stand by that.

Leticia POV

There was a whooshing noise and Angelica halted, almost making me walk into her.

"Jesus Angelica, a little warning next time would be good," I snapped then caught the eye of Phillip (who was still alive somehow). "Sorry about that," I apologised. He didn't like it when I said 'Jesus' or 'for God's sake' or things to the like. And I said them a lot.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Angelica asked and I rolled my eyes as I waltzed passed her, not bothering to see who she was acknowledging.

"Things tend to point at Leticia nowadays." I whirled around, squealed when I saw Jack and threw myself into his arms eagerly. His strong, tanned arms wrapped around my torso as I hugged him fiercely.

"You brought the chalices Sparrow?" Blackbeard asked loudly and my lovely Jack placed me on the ground, sheathed his sword and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing me to lean into him.

"Aye. Oi!" Jack called and, to my surprise, Gibbs appeared with a fat, pink pig with black spots. The chalices were secured around the struggling animal with rope and Gibbs stumbled as he attempted to keep a hold of it.

"I see you brought a friend." I couldn't quite figure out if Angelica was referring to Gibbs or the pig. I guessed it didn't matter. One held the chalices and the other held the one that held the chalices. I was starting to think like Jack.

"I did," Jack answered cheerily and I snorted.

"And the one legged man – he is near?" Blackbeard asked.

"Aye," Jack replied and I did a double take. Barbossa was close?

"He didn't bring a gun did he?" I asked weakly and Jack sighed, rubbing my arm several times before returning attention to Blackbeard. He didn't like it when I talked about my bullet wound incident.

"Now . . . before I just go handing them over, I do have one or two conditions."

"Name them," Blackbeard said instantly. Angelica looked aggravated.

"Firstly, I'll be having me compass back. No wait, that's secondly. Firstly, on your word, no harm is to come to Leticia. Or Angelica," he added as an afterthought. I found myself slightly irritated that he was factoring her into the equation but silenced that thought.

"I'll make no vows to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it costs me nothing to admit that neither of them were ever in danger." I raised my eyebrows at him. "The Princess may have been in slight peril," he conceded. Angelica was still looking surprised that Jack had added her into his condition. I didn't blame her – I was still surprised too. And maybe a bit jealous.

"Secondly then, prior to firstly, I will be having me compass back. Please? I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig? Not the big one, the four legged one." I smacked him lightly for that comment. He was not very nice at all. Angelica threw Jack's compass back at him with a glare. "Thank you. And thirdly, Mr Beard, there are times – not very often – when I reflect upon my heinous misdeeds. Chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated Mr Gibbs, my loyal first mate." Blackbeard looked very irritated.

"Aye, now you bring it up-."

"Left him to rot in jail, I did. Didn't care. Still don't."

"Arse." He ignored me.

"But, point being, you must let him go free." Jack gestured once to Gibbs before Blackbeard looked at him expectantly.

"Is that it?" he asked and I couldn't really blame him. I had expected more too.

"I think so. Quick, before the pig runs and good luck getting those chalices," Jack warned. Gibbs tried to add something but Blackbeard overrode him.

"Done."

"Release the swine." And so the pig was released and the chalices were handed over. As the group walked away, Jack handed Gibbs his compass. "This will lead you to freedom, mate." I smirked, knowing exactly what 'freedom' was. I had learnt that, as a little extra persuasion, Angelica had shown Jack the _Black Pearl_ trapped in a bottle and Gibbs would now be on his way to find it. Jack led me forward and I shook my head in amusement. He may be insane, annoying and have a weird past but I loved him with everything in me.

**I've given up on dignity for this story. You know those things? What are they called? Oh yeah, REVIEWS. Two minutes of your time to give me an emoticon or tell me that it's not as bad as I'm beginning to believe would be much appreciated. Love Bianca :) x**


	7. The Fountain of Youth

**Chapter Seven**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Leticia and anything unrecognisable.**

I walked straight past Jack as he analysed whatever was on his ring-clad fingers and gazed around in slight awe. A tall rock face with beautifully weathered edges and long green vines hanging off of it stood proudly over a sea-green pool of water. We all followed a smirking Jack down the crumbling edges of a rock hill and he held me tightly as we descended. This was both good and bad. It was good because it made me feel slightly more secure and less like I would impale myself on my sword if I tumbled down the steep incline. It was bad because it meant if I went down then he went down and vice versa. I could feel the heat from the torch carried by the somewhat creepy quartermaster behind me and tried not to think of it accidently setting my hair alight. When we reached the bottom, I became thigh deep in cold water and hissed.

"Man up, love," Jack scolded playfully as we moved slowly through the wetness.

"If I were a man, you would not love me as much," I reminded him and he rolled his eyes, continuing to lead me by the hand. I nervously looked up at the rocky spikes dangling from the ceiling and turned to see a crew member snap the tip of one off. As soon as he did this, another fell from the ceiling and impaled the neck of another crewmember. Jack hurriedly moved me along after that.

"Dead. End," Jack declared when we came to a wall of solid rock. I walked up to his as casually as possible.

"Jack, you are meant to be keeping us alive. Please tell me you know what you're doing," I begged in a whisper and he looked at me with a slightly wounded expression. When had I turned into such a pessimist? I was the one that had said, "He's Captain Jack Sparrow – of course he knows what he's doing!" to Will before the battle which I had 'died' in.

"Of course I do, love," he assured me before looking over my shoulder. I turned to see a fuming Angelica and a calmly contemplative Blackbeard – both of which were never good.

"Dead end?" Blackbeard asked calmly.

"Dead end," Jack confirmed and I restrained a moan of desperation.

"Jack, I'm starting to think that you don't know where you're going," Angelica stated with her hands on her hips.

"You're only just starting?" I asked disbelievingly.

"It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say." I glared at his back. If he got us both killed, I was going to call Calypso to punish him so badly he'd beg for Blackbeard's anger. "Chalices if you please," Jack ordered and they were handed over. I stood between Angelica and Blackbeard and watched as he raised them above his head as though offering them to the Gods.

"Does he know what he is doing?" Angelica asked and I shrugged weakly.

"I have long since given up attempting to be inside his head. You should too." Jack clanged the chalices together and the eerie bell-like sound echoed against the walls of the cave. Nothing happened. So, being Jack, he tried again. I could feel the waves of frustration from both my left and right and began to fear for Jack's life – ruling out my irritation at him. I could never be angry at him for long anyway. Angelica cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Jack, have you ever, with your own eyes, seen the Fountain of Youth?" she asked and Jack looked 'confused'. I decided to pitch in.

"You never technically asked him if he'd seen it. It's not our fault you just assumed his answer would be yes," I pointed out. Angelica glared at me so hard I almost felt my skin sizzle and Blackbeard was fuming (although it wasn't physically visible).

"Quartermaster," Blackbeard said quietly then jerked his head slowly towards Jack. I almost fainted.

"NO!" I screeched as his gun was raised and he fired, hitting the chalices. Everyone ducked to avoid the rebounding bullet and I sighed with utter relief. Then Blackbeard pointed his gun and I bit my lip, calculating my chances. I had thrown myself in front of a bullet before . . . and survived.

"Wait . . . Aqua de Vida," Jack said. I frowned as I heard a trickling noise from somewhere and, for a very stupid second, wondered if one of the crew had begun to relieve themselves against a wall. Everyone turned around and looked at the ground. Veins of water were creeping across the dusty floor, around our feet and up the bumpy walls, forming a pool on the ceiling.

"And you thought he didn't know what he was doing," I scoffed but silenced myself at Blackbeard's glare. Swallowing loudly, I watched as Jack climbed on Scrum and got sucked up into the pool after his sword. "Now there's something you don't see every day." I moved forward next and climbed on poor Scrum too, letting my sword drag me upwards. Jack was there instantly, wrapping an arm around my waist and we walked forward. Tall cliff walls covered in grass and moss stood tall, surrounding the area like natural guards. The ground was mostly covered in soft, green grass and there was a ring of water surrounding the Fountain in the middle. The Fountain itself was highlighted with a beam of sunlight filtering through the dense canopy above the towers and cliffs of rock.

"So beautiful," Angelica commented from behind us but Jack ignored her, continuing to walk forwards. When he was almost touching the thin, single drip of water streaming from the top of the ring shaped Fountain, Blackbeard's scolding voice broke through the peaceful calm in the area.

"I'll be the first to taste those waters, Sparrow," he warned and Jack and I turned away from it, facing everyone who had appeared. My eyes were drawn to the entrance where a figure was rising up – someone not from the crew.

"Father," Angelica said by way of warning and said man looked at his zombie quartermaster.

"The one legged man?" he asked and the zombie nodded slowly once.

"Ah bugger," I said grumpily, knowing it was Barbossa. He may have taken care of me and made sure I stayed alive but he was annoying and he had shot me – something I would never forgive.

"You brought him here," Angelica accused Jack and I looked up to find him looking falsely innocent yet again.

"Would I do that?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. In typical fashion, Barbossa strode (awkwardly with his one leg) forward and began a speech. "Just once I would like to escape a long tirade," I complained.

"Edward Teach! For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted me by His Majesty the King . . ." I banged my head against Jack's shoulder and he stroked my hair soothingly. "And with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court and declare you to be my prisoner."

"My trick's out, is that it?" I was fast becoming bored as Blackbeard approached the smug looking Barbossa.

"Such crimes do include, but are not limited to: piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg." I could have gone my whole life without hearing that piece of information.

"You dare face this sword?" Blackbeard asked, slowly drawing out his terrifying blade.

"This far away from your ship, aye." Great, this would get violent.

"Aye, that be the cold breath of Fate I feel down my nape." No, you really can't fight or cheat fate, I guess. "But I'll have one last fight, by God. Kill 'em all!" Blackbeard cried and I automatically drew my sword. Jack, on the other hand, seemed against the violent pursuits. I just let him try and speak to no avail until the fighting began, despite his efforts. I kicked various members of the Royal Navy with gusto as I took out my slightly repressed anger at my father out on them. When I heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet colliding with the wall behind me, I jumped and glared at the man who'd done. Drawing my own pistol, I shot him in the head and moved on. I turned to see Scrum, Angelica and Jack in the middle of a strange interaction with lots of throwing things in the air and rolled my eyes as Jack and Angelica both bolted for the chalices.

"This is insane," I growled as I dodged a sword swinging for my right then my left, leant back slightly then jumped forward and ran my opponent through. "Phew." I looked around and saw Barbossa on the ground with Blackbeard about to 'take a gander'. That's when the Spanish decided to arrive. "Oh bloody brilliant."

"This land is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of His Majesty King George-." Rhodes, the poor sod, was cut off by a gunshot and he tumbled down from his honourable position holding the Union Jack to the waters below his pedestal. I was kind of glad he hadn't finished his sentence. I didn't particularly want anything to do with my father.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery," the Spanish man said. He had a brown beard with a thin moustache and probing brown eyes. His garb was intricate and his accent was strong. He approached Angelica who I proceeded to ignore as I joined Jack.

"You ok, love?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I wasn't stabbed or shot so I consider myself ok," I replied and he nodded. I noticed him wince and looked in the direction he was looking to see the Spanish man throw the now dented chalices into the deep water. Then I watched as he approached Blackbeard, ignoring everyone else except Jack.

"You are a fool," Spanish man said and I rolled my eyes. Catholics always think their way is best. Then again, so do many other religions. "You seek in this place what only faith can provide." I let out a loud laugh but, thankfully, I was ignored.

"Faith? In faith, there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind." I saw Barbossa rise up from his lying position as Blackbeard raised his sword dangerously. With a flick of his wrist, Barbossa had sliced a gouge in Blackbeard's hand and the sword had dropped with a clatter and a splash. "What devil is this?" he asked as he turned around and Barbossa ran him through with an odd squelching noise.

"Bugger me," I whispered, watching in amazement as I slowly descended down the grassy hill.

"What have you done!?" Angelica cried. I thought it was pretty obvious. Then Angelica broke out of the hold of her captors. Oh dear.

**What do you think is going to happen? Find out in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	8. The End

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm not going to tell you how long I've had this chapter and been under the impression that I published it. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia.**

Angelica was bent over her father and by God, she did not look happy. She was shaking slightly and swearing under her breath in Spanish. And they were _very_ naughty words.

"She may kill you," I warned Barbossa as we both came to a halt behind the furious Angelica. Barbossa merely gave me an exasperated look before raising Blackbeard's sword from the water below and moving silently away from me. How he managed that with a wooden leg, I'll never know.

"I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew. This sword – payment for me missing limb!" Angelica gripped the hilt of the sword still in her father's stomach and pulled it out with a strange squelching noise.

"Angelica, no, it's Leticia!" I heard Jack yell. What was he-? I hissed as a blade sliced across my collarbone and part of my neck. Stumbling backwards two steps, and then falling on the closest rock, I brought my trembling hand up to the wound. My eyes drifted to a wide-eyed Angelica as Jack scrambled around nearby doing God knew what.

"It's poisoned," I whispered in shock. Angelica looked slightly horrified as I fell off the rock, clawing at the ground as fire raged through my veins. I felt Angelica drag me slightly and found myself next to her dearest dad.

"Please save my father," Angelica begged and I looked at her desperate brown eyes, feeling as much sympathy as one could in my position. Given my hatred for my own father and the fact that my newest friend had just stabbed me – it wasn't much.

"You have got to be joking. I would really rather that both of us died than my twenty odd years of life go to him," I told her through rasping breaths. Jack skidded to a halt next to me and held out one of the silver chalices. Where did he find those?

"Here, take this. This one has the tear. You drink the other," Jack ordered, holding out the one in his left hand towards me. Angelica looked like a woman scorned.

"You bastard!" she shrieked but I wasn't really paying attention.

"There is . . . no way . . . I'm drinking that. Just . . . like when . . . you asked me . . . to stab . . . that bloody heart," I gasped, wincing as my wound stretched and the fire spiked. Jack looked absolutely terrified, just like the time on the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Drink it please," he begged.

"I don't want . . . eternal life."

"And I don't want to lose you!" I felt slightly guilty for putting him through it (again) but I refused to live longer than him. Suddenly, Blackbeard reminded me of his presence and snatched the chalice with the tear, drinking it all (which wasn't much). Hands held me down as I heard a thud and Jack grunted. I saw him slump to the ground and whimpered. Then there was liquid trickling down my throat and I swallowed on instinct. Oh no.

"You . . . double crossing . . . silver tongued . . . whore," I hissed, seeing Angelica's slightly smug face above mine.

"Wait a minute." We all turned to look at Jack who had righted himself with a bruise forming on his cheek. That sleaze, I would kill her. He looked gleeful, hopeful and confused at the same time. "Ah, actually, that one had the tear." He gestured to the one I had been forced to drink and I scowled. "That one had the other bit." He gestured to the one Blackbeard had nicked.

"You bastard, how could you?" Angelica demanded angrily, running to stand by her father. I pulled myself to my feet shakily and slapped her. Hard.

"It was you who did it, _Angel_," I sneered, placing heavy sarcasm on the shortening of her name. Jack helped to keep me standing as the water near the Fountain exploded and two churning streams rushed towards us. Fortunately for my skittering heart, it dodged around us and surrounded Blackbeard in a watery tornado. I grimaced as the water turned a purple/red colour – signifying that Blackbeard was really getting torn up. With a final scream, he disappeared and the water crashed back to where it belonged. Angelica turned to face us with a glare and I pulled out my sword, pressing it against her neck threateningly.

"You are going to cooperate," Jack began, moving behind her and tying her hands with rope. He just seemed to produce these things out of thin air.

"Or I'll slice out your voice box and make you eat it," I finished with a sweet smile, pressing harder for emphasis. I was very glad I wasn't gasping for air any longer, feeling a renewed strength return to my limbs. Angelica nodded as best she could without losing her chin and Jack dragged her to the exit. I glanced around once more in slight confusion. Was I so far gone that I hadn't noticed things being torn down? I smirked as I saw a frayed bit of rope. So, that's where he got it from. Shaking my head in amusement, I turned and followed Jack and Angelica out of there.

XXX

I sat behind Jack as he rowed us (and Angelica) towards a small island that was even smaller than the one we'd once been marooned on, smirking cheerfully. Angelica remained bonded in front of him.

"I hate you," she snarled and I rolled my eyes, stretching out so my legs were near Jack's bum and my head rested on the end of the boat.

"The bloke who saved yer life?" Jack asked, jauntily rowing along. I grinned at his back even though he hadn't actually saved her life.

"The years she possesses – stolen, from my father!" she cried and I sat up.

"I didn't want these years, love. And your father was a cheating, filthy cur who deserved his fate because you both tried to take my life," I pointed out, glaring at her once more before making myself comfortable again.

"You are cruel and ignorant."

"You are cruel and a pain in the arse." She began hissing Spanish insults under her breath for the duration of the journey as I playfully prodded Jack's rear end with my foot every now and then.

"One pistol, one shot," Jack said, throwing said pistol at Angelica's head. We had reached the island and there really wasn't much to look at. There was sand and a couple of palm trees. She would be very unhappy here.

"To kill myself before I starve?" she shrieked, writhing slightly on the ground as she was still tied up.

"There's no trustin' ye, love," Jack stated and I smirked.

"Besides, you'd be doing the world a favour!" I exclaimed gleefully. She snarled at me and I smirked back.

"And this is a well travelled trade route. You can signal a passing ship. Or . . . you could just bite the proverbial bullet, as it were," Jack added, holding my waist and beginning to waltz away.

"And how will I get free of these bonds?" she asked loudly. Jack didn't look back.

"You broke free of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the precise moment to pounce." Then he turned round and stopped Angelica braining me with a large wooden stick. He threw the weapon away and glared at her, letting my waist go.

"Admit it Jack – you still love me," she said sensually, stroking his chest. I scoffed with more confidence than I had as Jack looked down his nose at her.

"If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog – unless the sister was Leticia," he replied and I grinned tauntingly at her.

"Treasure!" What was she on about now? "There is a chest with . . . jewels – jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide!" she cried and I rolled my eyes, following Jack as he walked away.

"You're making that up!" Jack answered and I saw her hand reach out and grab him. We both turned to look at her.

"I am with child – yours." My eyes widened and I turned to glare at Jack.

"Oh you better pray she's lying. Because if she's not, I'll kill you then I'll wait 'til the kid's born and kill Angelica too," I growled and Jack swallowed, turning to walk faster back to the boat. Angelica followed desperately and I stomped after both of them.

"I don't recall that we ever-."

"You were drunk!"

"I've actually never been that drunk." I was starting to see sense and realised that Angelica really wasn't pregnant and Jack really wasn't that stupid.

"Wait." Angelica once more reached out to hold Jack and I slapped her hands away in annoyance. "There is something I want to say to you, something I wanted to say from the moment we first met." Oh here we go. She glanced from his lips to his eyes slowly and her expression was soft. I was shaking my head angrily. This was bloody ridiculous!

"Go on then," Jack urged and I understood his curiosity, but REALLY!?

"I love you," she said and I gaped, looking at Jack for his answer.

"I love me too. Always have, always will. Now, we've gotta go," Jack replied easily and reached out, carefully taking my hand in his. I sighed happily as he led me to the boat and got in as Angelica followed us angrily.

"Rowing would be good," I said quickly and he began doing so. I saw Angelica running for something on the beach and shrieked as a bullet crashed into the water beside me. "You missed!" I yelled back. I heard Spanish swear words being thrown at us but I didn't care. I sat on the bottom of the boat between Jack's legs and breathed deeply.

XXX

"Jack, what are you doing?" I squealed as he lifted me into his arms and jumped out of the boat onto yet another beach. I wrapped my arms around his neck securely as he looked down into my eyes. Instead of replying, he leant his head down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands tightened on his neck, pulling him closer as my mouth eagerly opened to his exploring tongue. Somehow, he shifted my position so that my legs were around his waist and his hands were rested on my bum. Kissing was easier that way and I pressed my chest against his, letting my tongue tangle tantalisingly with his. It was only the clearing of a throat that caused me to break away from Jack and look around. There, on a pile of logs, looking caught between comfortable and uncomfortable, was Gibbs. I smiled at him, somewhat embarrassed but too happy to really care.

"Leticia," he greeted and I got down from Jack's waist.

"Gibbs," I replied easily, glancing at the bottle underneath him. My home lay inside.

"Aye, feast yer eyes," Gibbs stated, gesturing to the bottle. Jack and I gathered around it. The beautiful _Pearl_ crashed against the waves inside and I reached reverently for the bottle, holding it up to the light carefully and smiled as Jack the monkey screeched from inside. "The compass led me straight and true," Gibbs told us as he appeared on my left. Jack came to my right and wrapped an arm around my waist as all three of us looked into the glass in my hands.

"What of Blackbeard's men guarding the ship?" Jack asked over my head.

"I employed the self-same manoeuvre we perfected in New Guinea," Gibbs answered and I made a face, looking at Jack. He just shrugged it off. "It seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind." He brought out a large, clinking sack and I grinned. Jack gently removed the bottle from my hands as he and Gibbs moved forward slightly.

"Shame indeed," Jack agreed and I started rooting around in the sack, looking for anything in particular. "I hate that monkey." I glanced up to see Jack glaring at the bottle.

"Leave him alone!" I called before going back to my search.

"So, the _Pearl_ – any idea how to get her out?" Gibbs asked and I smirked triumphantly as I pulled a bottle holding a ratty looking ship out from the sack. I needed a rubbish ship in case something went wrong.

"We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet whilst the other one goes like this," Jack said, making wriggling motions with his fingers. I slinked past the pair, closer to the ocean and neither seemed to notice as I pulled out my pistol.

"I know a man with a goat."

"Good, I can go like this." Jack seemed too excited about the prospect and I hated to ruin his fun but I was not going to sit around and watch them do that weird ritual. Instead, I threw the bottle in my hand. "No, no!" I heard Jack yell but I ignored him, pointing my pistol. I fired a single shot and it shattered the bottle. Grey, mystical mist poured from the shards and it started swirling ominously. I watched apprehensively as Jack ran to my side and Gibbs gaped. After the thick mist was gone, a full sized, ratty looking ship lay offshore and I grinned widely.

"HA!" I cried excitedly and Jack smirked, twirling me around and placing a hard kiss on my lips.

"Yer a genius, love," he complimented and I shrugged modestly.

"But what do we de with the extra ship?" Gibbs asked and I tilted my head to the right.

"It doesn't look very sturdy . . ." I trailed off.

"I believe that Leticia is suggesting we leave it," Jack pointed out and I shrugged. Gibbs nodded in agreement and Jack looked down at the _Pearl_ with a scared expression.

"You can do it, Jack. The _Pearl _has been through enough – she's a strong one. Come on," I urged. I got my pistol ready and, with a pained expression, Jack threw the bottle. But I fired too soon and we all tensed. Luckily, the bottle was falling faster than we thought and the bullet caught it anyway. We all breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the small little boat Jack and I had arrived in. It was time to go home.

XXX

We made Gibbs row as I sat in Jack's lap. When we finally reached the beautiful ship, I was the first out of our boat and scrambling up the little ladder onto deck. I spun around, giggling happily with my arms right out to give me momentum. I ran about on deck, exploring everything I could, running my fingers along the ropes and the wheel then sat on the railing with a wide smile. Jack came towards me looking amused and took me into his arms, pulling me down from my perch. We both looked around together.

"Home sweet home," I whispered and Jack rested his head on top of mine.

"You know, I've missed me cabin," he said and walked off. I gaped after him unattractively before turning to Gibbs who was pretended not to listen.

"How are we going to sail this with two people?" I asked and he looked confused.

"There be three of us," he said in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can count, Gibbs. But only two of the three can sail," I argued back and he shook his head.

"Yer King of the Brethren Court and ye still can' sail?" he questioned and I exhaled angrily.

"Why should I learn to sail? Jack can do it."

"Ye rely on Jack too much."

"No, I rely on Jack to sail. Everything else I can do just fine." I marched off in a huff to find Jack. Walking into his cabin and shutting the door behind me, I scowled and Jack grinned, coming over to wrap his arms around my waist. He didn't say anything, simply kissing me and instantly relaxing me. I pouted slightly.

"Come on, love. I'm going to teach you to sail and show you just how two people with a little help from a third can get this ship to Tortuga." I rolled my eyes but let Jack lead me out on deck. This was going to go horribly wrong.

XXX

We managed to reach Tortuga, somehow but I did not help – well, not much. I turned the wheel when Jack told me too whilst he and Gibbs did all the work. I didn't really understand how we managed to get to the pirate port but he _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow, after all. Gibbs was instantly gone as soon as we docked but when I made to leave, Jack yanked me back so that my hands were pressed against his chest and his arms were around my back.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked teasingly and he grinned roguishly. When he leant down and started pressing kisses to my neck and collarbone, I thought I had died and gone to Heaven.

"I." Kiss. "Am." Kiss. "Loving." Kiss. "You." Kiss. I sighed happily as he worked his way up my neck, along my jawbone and finally got to my lips. There, our tongues entered a passionate dance and our fingers linked together. I pressed myself against his chest as closely as I could before jumping and wrapping my legs around his hips. My hands left his to clutch to his back and his held my thighs in place. I groaned slightly as he squeezed my thighs then pressed me against the mast. I giggled in pure euphoria as his hands shifted and moved up my sides, linking with my hands again and pinning them above my head. Our lips moved together in perfect sync and he nibbled my bottom one, causing me to moan quite loudly.

"We're not on Blackbeard's ship anymore," I pointed out breathlessly as his lips moved to my neck. He stopped momentarily before glancing up at me. His eyes were dark with lust and a playful grin spread across his lips. He let me down from my rather comfortable position against the mast, keeping his hand in mine then led me towards his cabin. I giggled as he returned his lips to mine and I kicked the door shut loudly before I let him lead me to the bed and do what we'd been craving for a long time. The future was going to be a happy place.

**So, there it is: the final chapter of 'When the Princess meets the Past'. And that's it for good. Thank you for reviewing, adding it as a favourite or alerting. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
